The Hat
by smounged1989
Summary: Sam has taken something that doesn't belong to him, now that its owner has come for it he is going to teach Sam a lesson about taking things that aren't his. Highly rated for my normal dirty mind.


_**OK so I was working late last night and this popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the night. It was so ingrained into my head that I even dreamed about it when I fell asleep, which was kind of strange. **_

_**Anyway you know the normal stuff; I don't own Transformers and all that jazz.**_

_**Also to the people who feel it necessary to tell me to get a beta for my one shots let me just say... SHUT THE SLAG UP!!!! I know my spelling isn't great and my grammar leaves a lot to be desired but these are just for fun. Something to pass the time while we all wait for my updates for 'Three Way Split." So if you don't think that you can handle a few spelling mistakes then please leave right now because I am tired of dealing people like you.**_

_**To everyone else I am sorry for the rant and please enjoy the fic and have a nice day or night. ^_^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam lend back in his chair as he focused on the report that was due tomorrow for his Astronomy class, the idiotic professor had decided to try and make his life miserable ever since he had gotten back from Egypt. Lucky for him the ability to read and memorize large text books had stayed with him even after he stopped seeing crazy alien symbols, this made his homework incredibly easy. He took great delight in seeing the shocked look on that jerks face whenever he was able to answer a difficult question as if it where nothing.

Hitting the last few buttons on his computer he set it to print out the twenty page long report. He let out a sigh and adjusted the cowboy hat that sat on his head, it was a little big for him but seeing as it wasn't actually his it didn't really matter. The hat was black and had a couple of red flames running along the rim of it, he had taken it a day or so ago and was expecting its owner to turn up sometime soon. He looked up as the door to his dorm room opened and in stepped Leo.

"Yo, Sam whats up?" Leo asked as he walked in.

Sam noticed that he was sporting a very painful looking red palm print on the side of his face and could only assume that he had tried one of his dumb pick up lines on one of the girls in the hallway.

"Just finishing up the report for Colan's class." Sam told him.

Leo looked at him for the first time since he came in, his eyes a little wide with shock.

"Your finished already? He only gave it to us this morning... And what is with the hat?" He asked all in one breath.

Sam pushed the hat up a little more and laughed.

"Sometimes it pays to have a alien enhanced brain." Sam told him.

Leo looked at him a little annoyed.

"OK so what is up with the hat then? No offense but that is the most ridicules thing I have ever seen." He said.

"I stole it." Sam said with a grin.

"You stole it? From who?" He asked.

Sam opened his mouth and was about to tell him when a louder then normal voice echoed from down the hallway.

"SAMUEL!!" It shouted.

Leo looked back at the door confusion on his face while Sam just sat there grinning like a mad man.

"I think your about to find out Leo." Sam told him.

There was the sound of people in the hallway hurrying to move out of the way and he was sure that he heard a few of them fall over. A moment latter the door to there room burst inward with enough force that it almost flew off its hinges. Standing in the door way was a very tall muscled man with tan skin and piercing blue eyes. His hair was dark black and on the skin that was exposed you could see several scars, he was dressed in tight fitting blue jeans with a button up plaid shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. On his feet where black boots that pounded whenever he took a step. At the moment his eyes where set firmly on Sam who remand in his seat like everything was normal.

From out in the hall way several of the students where trying to look in and see what was going on. Leo stood stock still like he was caught in the path of an oncoming car. The man just stood in the door way his fists clenched and his jaw set firmly. When he spoke it was in a deep rumbling voice that sent vibrations through everyone with in a ten foot radius.

"Boy what do you think you are doing?" He asked.

Sam lifted up the papers that had just finished printing and gave his best innocent look.

"Working on my homework." He said.

The man took a few steps closer.

"And what are you doing with that?" He asked pointing to the hat sitting on Sam's head.

Sam took it off his head and spun it between his hand for a second before putting it back on his head.

"I thought it looked good on me." He said with a smile.

Leo seemed to think that it was a good time for him to say something.

"L...look sir, I don't know who you are but..." He didn't get to finish.

The man glared at him which worked in making Leo close his mouth.

"Leave." The man commanded.

Leo didn't waist any time in doing as he was told. He ran from the room and into the crowed of people who where still there. Once Leo was out of the room the man walked over to the door and the crowed backed away not wanting to be at the end of his gaze, he closed the door and made sure that it still locked before turning back to Sam.

"Sam, you know that it isn't polite to take things that do not belong to you." The man said.

Sam stood up and folded his arms over his chest.

"Is that so?" He asked.

The man nodded.

"Yes, and I think that you should be taught a lesson so that this doesn't happen again." The man said.

He moved forward and grabbed Sam by the shoulders and began to push him back until he fell backwards onto his bed. When he fell the hat was forced over his face so that he couldn't see what was going on. It was suddenly lifted and placed on the table next to his bed. The man then moved onto the bed himself and straddled Sam's hips with his powerful legs.

"So where is that lesson?" Sam asked with a grin.

The man slipped his large ruff hand under Sam's head and brought it up a little.

"We will start the lesson slow." He said as he pushed his lips against Sam's.

The kiss was like fire, and it soon hand Sam moaning and opening his mouth for more. The man's tong slipped inside and began to explore the wet opening. While he was doing that Sam lifted his hands and began un-doing the plaid shirt, he started at the top and slowly un-did the buttons. Before long the whole shirt was open and the mans thick chest was rubbing against Sam's still clothed one, the fine layer of dark hair that was there made a gentle scratching sound against the fabric.

The man pulled away so that Sam could breath, Sam looked up at the man's bare chest and ran his fingers through the chest hair. It covered his entire chest and his abs as well. The only place it didn't cover was a section of skin just above the man's right nipple where a red robotic face was tattooed.

"This stuff is new, when did you add it?" Sam asked.

"On my way over here, I thought it would be a nice addition." Optimus said.

Sam sighed happily.

"I like it." He told the Prime.

Optimus hummed in content as he began to attack the boys neck, he left a trail of kiss from behind his ear to the collar bone. Then he sucked hard on the skin right in the middle of his neck. When he pulled away he could see it already start to turn brown, he smiled. Now when the boy went out for the next few days everyone would know that he was taken.

Optimus felt Sam push his thighs up trying to get the Prime's attention.

"Your teasing." Sam said.

Optimus grind down at him.

"Its suppose to be a lesson boy, you don't get to go at your pace. We go at mine." Optimus told him.

Sam pouted which set Optimus's spark pulsing quickly. He place a gentle kiss one the protruding lip before sitting back up and taking the rest of his shirt off. When he thew it onto the ground it vanished in a dance of light and particals as it returned to his real body parked out side. He shuddered as he felt Sam's gentle hands running along his chest and lower back, he grabbed the boys own shirt and pulled it apart with a delightful rip. Sam didn't get the chance to protest as he was once again engulfed in a fiery kiss. There bare chest rubbing against each other sent waves of pleasure through both of them and soon Optimus was thrusting his hips forward grinding there pulsing erections against each other.

Sam let out a gasp that was lost inside the Prime's mouth. Optimus reached down and cupped Sam's erection through the fabric of his pants.

"It looks like someone wants a little more attention." Optimus said.

All Sam could do was whimper as Optimus slowly started to undo Sam pants and slide them slowly down his body. It wasn't long before Sam was stripped out of his pants and his boxers. He lay there completely naked and totally at the mercy of the Prime who looked over his body with a keen eye.

"So beautiful." He whispered before latching onto one of Sam's nipples and biting it lightly.

As he worked one between his teeth he started to pinch at the other one which earned another long moan from Sam.

"P...please. O.. Optimus." Sam begged.

Slowly Optimus began to move down leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Soon he got to Sam's erection that pulsed with need and want, he blew a hot breath over it before running his tong up the under side. Sam gasped and grabbed the bed sheets in his hands, another lick from the Prime and he dug his fingers into the sheets more. He could feel his orgasm coming closer and hoped that he would be able to hold out for just a little longer. Any hope of that left when Optimus engulfed the hot member with his mouth and began to suck on it with just the right amount of force, a couple of gentle scrapes of his teeth had Sam so close that he was sure that he would explode any moment.

Optimus knew the boy was near his end and he decided to give him what he wanted, he hummed deeply sending vibrations through Sam's body. It was all that was needed to send the boy over the edge. Optimus felt Sam relise inside his mouth and he absorbed it all making sure to break down its chemical make up and commit it to memory. He sucked a few more time making sure that all of it had come out, once satisfied he relised the organ and moved so he was looking Sam in the face.

The boys skin was flushed and he was panting and sweating hard, Optimus came down and kissed him softly on the lips. Sam returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Prime's back holding him close. Sam looked into Optimus's eyes and saw the lust that was still there, he knew now that it wasn't over. Optimus only waited until Sam had gotten his breath back before he grabbed the boy's legs and lifted them until they rested on his shoulders. He then let the jeans he was wearing fade into nothing which let his large erection out. The action brought the Prime's hard erection into perfect alignment with Sam's entrance, he grabbed his member and ran it around the small opening. He let out a small amount of lubricant and began spreading it around to help the passage.

Once he was satisfied he began to push his way inside, he pushed until his head was passed the ring of flesh. He paused giving Sam time to adjust, a nod from the boy and Optimus moved in further. Again he stopped and this time it didn't take long for Sam to be ready for more, finally he was set in all the way to his base. He marveled at the feel of being inside Sam and wished he could stay like that forever. Slowly he began to move out which brought a whimper from the boy, he pulled himself out until he was almost completely out then held it for a moment before pushing back in.

He continued to move at a slow pace until Sam was use to his passage, once he was able to move in and out without meeting any resistance he began to move faster. He pushed in deep and pulled out quickly just to repeat the movement again, all the time he kept his eyes fixed on Sam's face. He enjoyed watching his face twist with pleasure and how his skin flushed with each inward thrust.

Optimus began moving faster then before as he felt his own over load reaching its peek. His thrusting increased in force and he was soon slamming into Sam at full force. Sam cried out as Optimus continuously hit a sweet spot over and over, he had dead on aim as he never once missed the spot that sent stars flying across his vision. He felt the Prime give a few more forceful thrusts and then it felt as if a strong electric current was passing through his body, it sent every nerve on end and made his muscles constrict until it almost hurt. But the pleasure was well worth it, and he cried out Optimus's name as he climaxed again.

Optimus gave a few more thrust after his over load hit and finally collapsed next to Sam, his systems shut down for a few moments as they adjusted to the power that was let out. When he came back on line he found Sam staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily, Optimus pulled himself up along the bed until he was laying level with Sam. Automatically Sam rolled over and pressed himself to Optimus's side, he draped an arm over his powerful chest and let out a sigh. In return Optimus wrapped his arm around Sam's body and pulled him just a little closer to himself.

"Wow." Sam whispered.

Optimus hummed in agreement.

"To bad you can't be one of my teachers and give me a lesson like that every day." Sam told him.

Optimus laughed and hugged him close. He heard Sam let out a yawn as he started to fall asleep, Optimus moved Sam so that he was laying on top of him and wrapped both arms around him. He then grabbed at a section of the cover and pulled it up to cover them both, he felt Sam snuggle more into his chest and lightly run his fingers through the new hair that was there. Optimus's own eyes began to close as he started to drift off into his own recharge. The last thing he did before letting go of the waking world was to grab his hat from the table and place it on Sam's head.

He had to admit that Sam did look good in his hate. It was the last thought on his mind before he fell into recharge.

It was some time latter that Leo came back to his dorm room with the hope that the tall man had left and without destroying the room or killing Sam for taking his hat. He got the shock of his life when he opened the door and found the same man from before sleeping in Sam's bed with him laying on top of him. Both didn't have shirts on and from the looks of Sam's pants on the floor they didn't have them on either, he saw that Sam was also still wearing the man's hat. He stood there for a few minutes until he noticed that the man's eyes had opened and he was looking straight at him.

Leo gulped as he watched the man stare at him, he saw the man's arm come out from under the cover and wrap around Sam's back and hold him tightly to himself. Leo slowly backed out of the room and started making his way down the hallway, he didn't want to think about what had been going on in the room. He just wanted to find one of the constant parties that where always going on and try and burn the image out of his mind.

* * *

_**Well there you have it, another fic from the depths of my perverted mind. I think that this is one of the more graphic fics that I have done but I will let you all be the judges of that. **_

_**Also I am trying to write either a Sam/Jazz, Sam/Prowl or a Jazz/Sam/Prowl story but am having a little trouble coming up with a plot for it. So if anyone has a suggestion for it then please let me know. **_

_**Remember to Review and I will not destroy the world. ^_^  
**_


End file.
